


Webcam Whore (Webcomic)

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a parallel universe where footballers aren't paid enough to afford a living, Messi seeks another job to pay the bills.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Everyone
Kudos: 2





	Webcam Whore (Webcomic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is experimental and I'm still adding more pages to chapter 1 it's supposed to be 30 pages but it's only 7 for now.


End file.
